This study attempts to determine whether type 2 diabetes mellitus alters the ability of insulin and glucose to regulate splanchnic and extrasplanchnic glucose metabolism in humans. Preliminary findings show that when glucose is delivered intravenously, type 2 diabetes impairs a) stimulation of splanchnic and leg glucose uptake and b) glycogen synthesis via the direct but not indirect pathway but does not alter either suppression of splanchnic glucose production nor suppression of glycogenolysis.